Tum Mein Sirf Ek 2!
by Bibi9
Summary: Hi Evry 1…It's Season 2 of Tum Mein Sirf Ek!Haha…N u all know who it's based on…N ya this time it's also based on Jigar…N Seher!Peep in to know more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi evry 1!This is BibiFaseeha here agin…I'm updating my this stry…Tum Mein Sirf Ek 2!It's season 2…N as u all know who it's based on…So…I will update chp 1 of it in 1 week…Srry it's late…But im having my exam's now…N i evn didn't wanted to keep on updating my chap's…But my rviwer's relly wanted me to update chp's n e.c.t so i did…N ya this is only an introduction of it…N im including sme of my rviwer's in it…**

* * *

**Introduction…**

**Purvi=BibiFaseeha(Me)**

**Shreya=Aneefah(My Bff)**

**ishita=Blair.64**

**Kajal=CrazyforPurvi…**

**Divya=Neha1…**

* * *

**Amm…Those character's who i jst wrote the name…Plz accept this…I mean being in the stry…Or if u dnt wanna b u cn tell me…I will choose sme 1 else…N i dn't know who shld i choose for the other's…I'm also including the boy's…If any boy's in FF r interested to b in my this stry…U cn PM me…n tll me…Or in rviw's…N evn girl's cn b boy's…So plz remember PM me for being in the stry or Rviw…Thx to all of u…**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


	2. Important…Note!

**Hi evry 1!This is BibiFaseeha here agin…Haha…Now no 1 r tlling me tht who want's to be in the stry…So did u all meant tht u dnt wanna be in the stry…Only 1 of thm…Kevi Lover 20 had accepted to be in the stry…I'm giving u all 3 more day's…If u still dnt tll me…I will choose by myself or i won't write this stry!So plz…Tll me if u wanna b in the stry…Srry!N thx!**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


	3. TMSE2!(1)

**Hi evry 1!I'm here agin…As u all know tht this is Season 2 of Tum Mein Sirf Ek!…So wht r u guy's waiting for?Haha b ready for the stry…Hmm…If u want this stry to b more interesting…U cn bring sme snack's…N sme drink's n cn sit down n eat n read the stry…I had tried lyk tht b4…It was amazing…Haha…**

**So now we r going to tll the character's…**

**Tarika=Aparna…**

**Kevin=Kavi Lover 20…**

**Abhi=Maham…**

**Daya=Daniyal…**

**Sachin=Cristal780…**

**Vivek=Sia…**

**Pankaj=Varu…**

**Freddy=Kevi23…**

**Srry girl's…I didn't lft any othr girl's character's so tht' boy's character's…If u minded thn sooooo srry!N Ritika u r toooooo...LATE...Soooooo...Sorry!**

* * *

**Starting…**

* * *

**In The Bureau…**

* * *

Evry 1 wer present…

Acp:Kal sab ki shutti…Or aaj raath tum sab Kevin or Purvi kei ghar mein raath karo gei…Or reason to aap sab ko pata chal jaana chai hei!Right?

Pankaj:No!Mujhe nahi pata kiu shutti hein kal…?(Confusedly)

Acp:Haha Pankaj…Sirf kal hee nahi…Parso bi shutti hein…

Pankaj:Bar kiu sir?

Kevin:Is ullu ko kiya pata…Jab bi mere ghar mein kuch na kuch hota hein…Yei buul jaataa hein…How disappointing…

Purvi:Kevin!Esa nahi kei tei hein!Sorry bolo Pankaj ko!

Kevin:Ok Jaanu!Sorry Pankaj!(Irritatingly)

N all laughed beside's Kevin…

Acp:Pankaj!Kal Jigar or Seher ataara(18) saal kei honei walei hein…Or unki Special Birthday Party manaa nei walei hein…Or sab unkei ghar mein raath karein gei…Or parso…1 more night…Kiu kei uskei kal Birthday Party hei…To sab takkei hongei na…Isiliyei…Ek Special Holiday!

Pankaj:Wow sir…Thx sir!

Acp:Or ek baath…Kevin…Purvi…I'm srry…Mein Birthday Party mein nahi aa saktaa huun…

Purvi:Kiu sir?Koi…Koi parei shaani hei kiya?

Acp:Nahi!Magar mujhe jaanaa hoga Goa…

Kevin:Kiu sir?

Acp:Meri behen bohot bemaar hei…Isiliyei…

Purvi:Sir!Aap nei hamein pehlei kiu nahi bataa ya?Ham yei party cancel kar lei tei hein na…

Acp:Nahi Purvi!Kal Jigar or Seher ka…Bohot baraa din hein…Or mein nahi chaataa ki uun dono ka bohot baraa din karaab ho…Kiu ki wo dono…Ek new zindagi shuruu karnei jaa rahei hein…Or bemaar or esi bei maariya to hamein sha chaltee rei teen hein na…To isiliyei…Party cancel mat karna…Ok?

Purvi:Ok sir!

Acp:Mein aaj shaam ko hee nikal jaunga…

All beside's Acp:Sir!

N thy started working…In the evening ther was an case n Acp left for Goa n evry 1 also lft for the Case…It was an murder case…But thy all finished at night…N lft hme dor packing thing's…

* * *

In KeVi's Residence…

Seher was chasing Jigar…Both wer chasing each othr…

Seher:Jigar…Ruk!Mein nei kahaa ruk…Deek Jigar…Agar tumnei mera phone mujhe wapas nahi kiya na…To mein…

But she stop hr sentence bt still was chasing him…

Jigar:To mein kiya?Huh!?To mein kiya?Bolo…Agei bolo…

Seher:To…Mein Dad ko bataungi!

Jigar:Dad!(Shockley)

N he stop's…

Seher:Lau…Mera phone do…

Jigar:Acha!Phone duun…

N thn Purvi cme's down frm upstair's…

Jigar went near hr…N hug hr…N thn separated…

Jigar:Mein kiu duun?

Purvi:Arei baba kiya hua hei…Chilla kiu rahei ho?

Jigar:Mom…Yei deko…Seher…Aap ko apna phone nahi deti tee na…To aaj dek lo…Yei lo!

N he gav hr…

Purvi:Wow!Mera beta…Bariya kaam kiya hei tumnei aaj!Is kei kaaran…Aaj mein tumein apnei fd's kei saath ziyaada deer guumnei duungi…

Jigar:Thx Mom!I Love U Soooooooooooooo Much!

Purvi:Haha…I Love U Soooooooooooooo Much 2 Beta!

N Purvi started checking Seher's phone with Jigar…

Kevin:Agar Purvi or Jigar…Meri pyaari si pari ka phone check kar sak tei hein…To mein or meri pari bi Jigar ka pohne check kar saktei hein…

N Kevin showed thm Jigar's phone…

Seher:Wow Dad!Ur a Big Hero!

Jigar:Wht!Hero…Wo bi ek phone kiliyei…Haha no way…!

Seher:Shut Up Jigar!

Jigar:Haha…Jitna deek na hein na to deek lo…Mujhe koi farak nahi parta…Kiu kei phone mein esa hei hee nahi…Jo aap loog kei layak hei…Hahaha…Hi-5 Mom!

N thy both gav Hi-5 to each othr…

Seher:Dad!Jigar ko uska phone wapas kar do…Sach mein…Kuch hei hee nahi…

Kevin:Ok…My Pari!

N he gav Jigar his phone n Purvi gav Seher's phone back to hr…

Purvi:Abi…Sab anei walei hee hongei…Mein dinner ready rak tee huun…

Jigar:Mom…Mein fd's kei saath jaataa huun…?

Purvi:Ok!

Kevin:Seher…Tum bi jau…Tumein kisi hoor ki permission lei ni ki koi zaroorat hei…

Seher:Ok Dad!Thx!Bye!

KeVi:Bye Both of U!

N thy borh went…Purvi was going to the kitchen whn Kevin held hr hand n turned hr…n thy both fell…Purvi was on the bottom of Kevin…Eye-Lock…Thn Purvi pushed Kevin n she went to the kitchen…Thn Kevin came thr…N hugged hr frm behind…

Purvi:Kevin!Shoro…Sab aarahei hein…Kaanaa bananaa hei mujhe…Leave Me…Plz!?

Kevin:Nahi!

Purvi:Plz?

Kevin:No!

Purvi:Kevin!

Kevin turned hr n stick r to the wall…Now she can't move at all…

Purvi:Kevin!Shoro na baby!

Kevin:Baby bola hei…To bilkul bi nahi…

Purvi:Tum kiu kar rahei ho yei sab…?

Kevin:Coz…I Love u Baby!

Purvi:Bar…(Cut By Him)…

Kevin:Bar…War kuch nahi Baby!Bas tum or mein…Sirf ek…Akeilei…

Purvi:Kevin…Tum kiya karnei walei ho?

Kevin:Wo jo kno(9) salo pehlei kiya taa…Jo uus kei baath…Khabi chance nahi mila karnei kiliyei…

Thn Kevin moved mor closer to Purvi…N hr heart beat was beating fastly…Thn he patiently kissed hr lip's…N she responsed back…Thn both separate…

Kevin:Purvi!Tumein gab raa nei kee koi zaroorat nahi hei…

Purvi:Kiu?

Kevin:Kiu kei mein…Tumein…Achei tara sei…Samaj taa huun!

Purvi:Sach?

Kevin:Much…

Both smiled n thn sme 1 bell the door ring…N Purvi went to open it…Kevin went to their room…Kevi room…

Purvi:Arei sir…Aap sab agahei…Ai yei na!

N all came inside…N sat on the sofa's n warm chair's…

Abhi:Sab kahaan hei?Jigar…Seher…Kevin?

Purvi:Jigar or Seher fd's kei saa hangout karnei gahein hein…Or Kevin…(Cut By Kevin)…

Kevin:Yahaan hei…(While standing on stair's)

N he came down…

Daya:Agaya Kevin!

Sachin: Kevin! Ham tere ghar pehlei gab ai tei?

Kevin:1 week b4…14th March 201( )…1:00 PM…

Evry 1 wer shocked beside's Purvi…

All:Tumein abi bi yaad hei…I mean…Date…Day…Time!

Kevin:Ofc!Haha…Am i genius…?

Purvi: No!Tum genius bilkul nahi ho!

Kevin:Kiu?Mujhe to sab kuch yaad hei!

Purvi:Ji nahi!Tumnei…Uus Calendar ko deka hei…(While pointing toward's the Calendar)…

Kevin:Ab…ab…ab…

Purvi:Kiya ab ab lagai hei?Bolo…Agei bolo…

Daya:Acha…To hamein ullu banaa taa hei…Tu to beta dek na tera aaj kiya haal ho ga…

Abhi:Wesei…Tunei mark kiya waa taa?

Kevin:Haan!Mein hamein sha sab kuch mark kar taa huun…

Sachin:Wo kiu?

Kevin:Habit!Bach pan mein…Meri Dad bi esa hee kartei tei…Wo apni Special cheezei mark kartei tei…Lekin mein…Sab kuch Mark kar taa huun…

All laughed…

Purvi:Kevin…Sab ko kiya lag gei ga…Ki tumhari Bi-Wi hei…Uus kei bawaa juut bi tumein calendar mein cheezei mark kar tei ho…(Whisperingly)

Kevin:Yei sab pehlei nahi bataa sak ti tee?(Whisperingly)

Purvi:Ooho…Mujhe kiya pata taa ki…Tum yei sab bool nei walei ho…?(Whisperingly)

Kevin:Haan!Kismat mein kiya lik kaa hota hei…Yei…Kisi ko nahi pataa…(Whisperingly)

Both smiled lightly…

Abhi:Aham…Yei…Kiya shup shup kar baatein ho raheen hein?(Teasingly)

Tarika:Shut Up Abhi!Jab dekuun to sab ko tease kar tei ho…

Daya:To hoor kiya kar rei…Umar hee to tease kar nei kee hei ab…Kiu Abhi?

Abhi:Haan yaar!Ur right!

N thy both laughed n gav Hi-5 to each othr…Coz thy wer sitting together…

Shreya:Daya!Tum ghar chalo…Dekna mein tumhara kiya haal karuung gi…

Daya:Ghar aaj nahi…Kal nahi…Parso nahi…Parso kei baath jaingei…Or utna to tum buul bi jau gi…

Shreya:Kiu?Kiu buul jaun gi?

Daya:Umar jo hei…Buul nei ki!

Daya n Abhi laughed…N agin gav Hi-5…

Kevin:Purvi…Tum esi mat hona…Plz!

Daya:Kevin…Kabar daar jo hamari behen ko kuch kahaa to…

Abhi:Haan!Warna hamari behen kei saam nei…Tumharei tuk rei tuuk duunga…!Haan!

Kevin:Srry!

Purvi:Or kabar daar jo Shreya ya Tarika ko kuch kahaa tum dono nei…

Daya:Kia haq sei kei rahi ho tum?

Abhi:Haan!Ham tumharei senior hein…

Purvi:Duty kei bahir…Koi hoor hein…Or kein ek behen kei haq sei kei raheen huun…Agar kuch kahaan na dono ko…To mein in dono kei saam nei…Tumharei tuk rei tuuk duungi…!

Aftr Daya n Abhi heard this sentence…This became silent…Shreya n Tarika started laughing…

Shreya:Hahha…Pehli baar…Daya ki insult suni hei mei nei…Hahha…

Tarika:Hahha…Or mei nei Abhi ki…Hahha…

Daya n Abhi wer rellly embarrassed…

Purvi:Abi sarei apni cheezei room's mei rak kau…Koon sa bi room choose kar sak tein hei aap sab…Ek room mein 6 people's plz…

All:Ok!

Purvi:Phir dinner kiliyei aa jana neechei…

All:Ok!

N evry 1 went up n thn came down for the dinner…

Pankaj:Yum…Yei saag to bohot yummy lag rahaa hei…

Freddy:Ek baath bataa tujhe kiya bura lag taa hei?

Pankaj:Aap!(Whisperingly)

Freddy:Kiya?

Pankaj:Kuch nahi!

Purvi:Haha…Pankaj…Agli baar jo tumein pasand ho…Tum wo mujhe bataa na…Mein tumein tumharei liyei…Wo hee banaungi…Ok?

Pankaj:Ok!(Excitedly)

Freddy:Mujhe bi!?

Pankaj luked at Freddy…

Pankaj:Ab ai akal mein…Logo ko bool nei sei pehlei…Hud sooch liya karo…Ki aap hud kitna kaa tei hein…Hah!

Freddy:Chup Kar!Meri insult mat kar…

Pankaj:Bla bla…Mein kiya karuun?

Freddy was relly embarrassed n was abt to slap Pankaj bt accidentally slapped Abhi!Coz Pankaj turned down coz he didn't wanted Freddy's slap so Abhi was sitting beside Pankaj…All wer shocked n Abhi was laughing mentally…

Abhi:Hahahhahhahhahahahahha…

All wer shocked n confused…N wer feeling horrible for Abhi…

Tarika:Abhi…Yei tum kiya kar rahei ho?

Shreya:Sir aap…Aap teek to hei na?

Daya:Abhi…Tum…Tum has kiu rahei ho?

Sachin:Pankaj nei aap ko galti sei **tappar** maraa hei…Tickling nahi kiya hei…To aap…Aap has kiu rahei ho?

Purvi:Abhi sir…Abhi sir!

Still laughing with no response…

Daya:Lagta hei…Ki Abhi pagal ho gaya hei…

Tarika:Wht!Daya!Tum Abhi kei dost ho kei bi…Ussei pagal kei rahei ho…I didn't expect **this** from u!

Daya:Arei nahi…Sach mein pagal ho gaya hei Abhi…Kuch saal pehlei…Ek kooni nei Abhi ko kidnapp karkei tappar maraa ta…Or uskei baath Abhi hasnei laga taa…Tab sei Abhi ko bei maari pari tee…Tab tum C.I.D mein kaam nahi kar ti tee…Bohot saal ho chuu kei hein uus case ko…Sarei tap roon sei Abhi pagal nahi hotaa hei…Kisi kisi tap roon sei hota hei…Or abi hamein jaldi sei Doc ko bolaana hoga…!

Tarika:Bar Abhi nei to mujhe pehlei kabi nahi bataa ya hei…

Daya:Acha shoro Doc ko bolau jaldi…Tab tak ham Abhi ko room mein lei kar jaatei hein…Am…Kevin…Zara help karna plz…?

Kevin:Sir!

N thy both brought Abhi to a room…He was still laughing mentally…All wer tensed…Btw relly tensed…

Tarika:Pankaj agr Abhi ko kuch bi hogaya na...to nahi shoruungi...Or Freddy tumein bi nahi shoruuungi mein...

Shreya:Calm down Tarika!

Purvi:Haan Tarika...Or worried honei sei kuch nahi honei wala hei...Just pray...Evrything will be fine...Trust Me!

Tarika:Ok!

Thn the doc came n checked Abhi...

Doc:Gab raanei ki koi baath nahi hei...Patient jald hee hoosh mein aa jaingei...Kabi bi...Or kisi bi waqt pei aa saktei hein hoosh mein...

Kevin:Ayei doc...Mein aap ko neechei shoor deta huun...

N thy both went...

Tarika:I think...Ham sab ko neechei chalei jaa na chai hei...

Daya:Haan...!

N all went down n Kevin had came back...

Kevin:Ntg to worry Tarika!

Daya:Haan Tarika...Kevin sahi kei raha hei...Gab raanei sei kuch nahi hoga...

Kevin:I'm alway's right!

Tarika:Yes u r...Hahaha!Mujhe gab raa nei ki koi zaroorat nahi hei...Abhi sach mein bilkul teek hei...Thx to god!

Daya:Right!

Kevin:Arei...yei dono kahaa rei gahei hein...?

Thn sme 1 beeled the door...n Kevin went to open...

Kevin:Arei Seher...Tum aa gahi?

Seher:Yes Dad...

N she came in n hugged evry 1...

Daya:Kesi ho Seher?

Seher:Mein teek huun!Or aap sab?

All:Bilkul teek!

Seher:Tht's great!Or Abhi uncle?

N thy all tld hr abt Abhi...

Seher:Oh...Tht's so sad!But glad tht he's fine...So Pankaj uncle...How ur doing...

Pankaj:Wht!Uncle...or mein!

Seher:Ok Pankaj!

Pankaj:Gd!I'm having lot's of fun in my life...

Seher:Hmm...I think u shld better be queit Pankaj...Coz i dnt uds wht r u saying...!(Irritatingly)

All laughed...

All:Hahahha...

Thn sme 1 agin belled the door...N Kevin opened...

Kevin:Rahul!Kahaa rei gahei tei tum...Huh!?Yei koi time hei aa nei ka!Huh!?(Shoutingly)

Rahul came in...n greeted evry 1 n said...

Rahul:Dad wo...Raastei mein traffic tee...Isiliyei...(Cut By Kevin)

Kevin:Juut mat bolo Rahul!(Angrily)

Rahul:Mein juut nahi bool rahaa huun Dad!

Kevin:Phir sei juut!Ab mein tumein nahi shoruunga!(Angrily)

Thn he was abt to slap him bt sme 1 came beside him n Kevin slapped tht person accidently...All wer shocked...

Kevin:Purvi!(Shockly)

Rahul:Mom!(Shockly)

Seher:Mom!(Shockly)

C.I.D Team:Purvi!(Shockly)

Purvi:Bas karo Kevin!Tumein apnei betei pei tora sa bi wish vaas nahi...?Zara sa bi nahi?

Kevin:Purvi...I'm so srry for the slap...But Rahul late hua hei...(Cut By Purvi)

Purvi:Late hua to kiya hua?Seher sei to sirf 2 min's late hua hei na...Tumnei Seher ko kiu kuch nahi kahaa...Sirf isilyei kiu kei wo Rahul sei pehlei ai hei...Isiliyei?Wht rubbish Kevin...Mein nei tumsei yei expect zara sa bi nahi kiya ta!Tum ek baap ho kei bi esei react karo gei...Yei mein nei to zara saa bi nahi expect kiya taa tumsei Kevin!Mujhe yei samaj nahi ati Kevin…Ki tum Rahul sei itni nafrat kiu kartei ho?(Shoutingly)

Kevin:Nahi Purvi!Mein Rahul sei nafrat nahi karta huun…Or mein Rahul pei wish vaas kartaa huun!(Shoutingly)

Purvi:Juut bool rahei ho tum Kevin…Juut…Agr tum Rahul pei zara sa bi wish vaas kartei na…To aaj yei sab nahi hota Kevin!Bilkul nahi hota yei sab…!(Shoutingly)

Kevin:Mein isilyei yei sab kartaa huun kiu kei shayad Rahul juut bool raaa ho…!(Shotuingly)

Purvi:Iska yei hee matlab hua na Kevin…Ki tum Rahul pei shak kartei ho…Wish vaas nahi kartei ho…Bilkul zara saa bi nahi…Or ek baath…Tum yei sab Seher kei saath to nahi kartei hona…Mujhe pata hei kiu…Kiu kei Seher tumhari sab sei laadli beti hei na…Bolo Kevin…Yei sach hei na ki tum Rahul pei wish vaas nahi kartei ho…Bolo Kevin…Bolo!(Shoutingly)

Kevin:Haan…Nahi karta mein Rahul pei wish vaas!Lekin is ka yei matlab nahi hua ki mein Rahul sei nafrat karta huun!(Shoutingly)

Purvi:Deka…Sach saamnei aa gaya hei…Agr tum Rahul pei wish vaas nahi kartei ho to tum mujhe pehlei bata detei…Mein Rahul sei baath karti ki wo tumhara dil jeet lei…Wo kuch bi karnei ko tayaar hota…!(Cryingly)

Kevin:Nahi!

Purvi:Haan!

Kevin:Nahi!

Seher n Rahul(S.R):Mom Dad…Bas kariyei plz!

Purvi:Haan!

Kevin:Nahi!

S.R:Mom Dad…Bas kariyei plz!

Purvi:Haan!

Kevin:Nahi!

S.R:Mom Dad…Stop It plz!(Loudly)

Thn thy both stop…N luk at S.R…

Seher:Mom…Dad…Ghar mei mein maan ai hein…Plz…Don't Fight infront of thm…

Rahul:Infect dnt evn fight…Plz!

KeVi:Srry all of u!Aap sab ka time waste kiya hamnei…!

All wer shocked n sad…

All:It's Ok!

Purvi:Mein…Bed ready rak tee huun sab ka…Tab tak aap loog…Milk pee lei na jis ko peena ho…Rahul!

Rahul:Yes Mom!?

Purvi:Jin ko milk chai ho uun ko milk daal dei na…

Rahul:Ok Mom!

Purvi:Or haan…Sab jaldi soojaana kal subah hamein shopping kei liyei…N she stopped…I mean…Sab ko Bureau jaana hei…Abi abi A.C.P Sir ka call aya ta…Isilyei…Beside's Rahul or Seher…

Seher:Lekin…Sab yaha suddenly kiu Mom?Hamnei to puucha hee nahi!

Purvi:Wo…Esei hee…!

Seher:Ok Mom!

N Purvi went up…

Nxt Morning…Kevi wer in their own room…Sleeping…Thn Kevin sleepingly hugged Purvi…Thn she woke up bt didn't stood up…

Purvi Pov:I'm srry Kevin!Kal jo bi hua…Uus kei liyei I'm relly srry…I didn't meant to insult u jaanu…Ho sakei to mujhe maaf kardei na…N she put his hand on the bed n she sit up…N thn she was abt to stand up bt agin Kevin held her hand sleepingly…Purvi was trying to leave his hand frm hr but he was holding it too tightly…It was paining hr hand…Coz he was holding too tightly…

Purvi:Ab…Kevin!

No Response…

Purvi:Kevin!

No Response…

Purvi:Kevin!(Loudly)

Thn suddenly he was scared n he woke up n he fell down n he was holding hr hand n she also fell down with hr on the floor…Purvi was at the top of him…Both had Eye-Lock…N thn Kevin was still holding Purvi's hand tightly…Purvi hurt it n thn she scream lightly…

Purvi:Aaaaaahh…(Painingly)

Kevin realized n he was worried y did she scream lightly…

Thn Purvi stood up n sat on the bed n Kevin sat with hr…

Purvi:Aaaaahh…(Painingly)

Kevin:Kiya hua Purvi…Tum…Tumm teek to hona?(Tensly)

Purvi:Aah…Nahi Kevin…Mera haath…Bohot duk rahaa hei…Meri bone crack hui hei…I mean…Tutti nahi…Lekin sirf crack hui hei…Aaahh…!

Kevin:Wait…Mein baam laata huun…

Purvi:Jaldi…!

Kevin ran n brought te medicine n put it on Purvi's hand…

Kevin:R u feeling bttr now?

Purvi:Yes!Thx!

Kevin:WC!

Purvi luked at Kevin n said…

Purvi:I'm srry Kevin!Hosakei to…Mujhe maaf kar dena…!

Kevin:Nahi Purvi!Srry to mujhe kei na chai hei…I'm so srry!Mujhe pataa nahi ki mujhe kiyal hogaya ta…

Purvi:It's ok Kevin!Galti ham dono ki hei…Hamein esa nahi karna chai hei ta…

Kevin:Haan Purvi…Ab shoro in sab bato ko…Or ek hug or kiss do mujhe…

Purvi:Ok Jaanu!

She kissed his lip's n he response n thn both hugged each other n thn separated…

Kevin:Ab chalo…Mein fresh hota huun…Tum jaa kei breakfast tayaar karo jitna…

Purvi:Ok Jaanu!Last Kiss?

Kevin:Sure!

N thn thy both agin kiss each other's lip's…

* * *

**So Guy's…How was it?Hope u like it…Haha…So n ya…Plz read…My Best Special Dream Ever In My Lyf(Shocking)…It's relly special…Haha…Plzzzzzzzz…Give Me 20 Review's…**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


	4. TMSE2!(2)

**Hi evey 1…I'm back…Thx alot my rviwer's!**

* * *

**Continue…**

* * *

Kevi went down…N saw evry 1 wer awaked…Both wer confused…

Purvi:Aap loog itnei jaldi…I mean…Sab sorahei teina?(Confusingly)

Abhi:So torahei tei…Lekin tum dono ka romance…Itna lamba…Kabi nahi!

Kevin:Kiya matlab kabi nahi!Huh!?Ham romance nahi karrahei tei…To agr kar bi rahei tei…To aap ko kesei pata chala?

Abhi:Ab aina LINE mein…Wo…

**Flashback…**

**Abhi was awaked n was going down…Thn he saw Kevi's room door opened…N he also heard sme sound so he went to chck…Thn he was hidingly watching thm…N was smiling…Kevi wer on the ground…Thy wer fell on the ground…N thn Abhi went…**

**Flashback End's…**

Abhi:Ab bolo…Romance karrahei tei ki nahi?

Seher n Rahul ran down…

Seher:Dad wer redy to go out…

Kevin:Wht!Going out…I mean kidar?

Seher:Oh ho Dad!Ham fd's kei saath shopping Karnei jaarahei hein na…

Kevin:Bilkul nahi!Aaj bohot bara…(Cut By Purvi)

Purvi:Ab…Dono jauna…Go…Ok?Or haan…Shaam ko 7 sei pehlei ghar aa jana or 6 kei baath…Matlab…Between…6-7…

Seher+Rahul:Ok Mom!(Confusingly)

N thy both went…

Purvi:Kevin!Lagta hei ki tumein na Doc kei paas lei jana chai hei…Ur memory is alway's lost!

Kevin:Srry Baby!

While holding his both ear's with his hand's!

Purvi:It's k!

Abhi:Chalo ab...Naashta karte hein...Phir shopping mall bi jaana hei...

All:Haan chalo!

Thy went n had their breakfast...N thn lft...

* * *

**So guy's id hav time...Exam's jst fibished so no time...Btw 20 rviw's plzz...Luv u all...**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


	5. TMSE2(3)

**Hi guy's im here agin...Last Chappy!**

* * *

**Continue...**

* * *

Aftr their breakfast...Thy lft for shopping...

* * *

In the shopping mall...

* * *

Pankaj:Wow...Yahaan to bohot achei achei gift's hein...Mein Jigar kiliyei Seher sei bi acha gift luunga...

Kevin:Kiu...Jigar pei esa kiya hei jo meri pyari pari Seher pei nahi hei...

Purvi:Manner's...

Kevin:Kiya!?Tumnei meri pari ko baf manner's kahaa...Wht The...Tumnei esa kahaa...How Dare U Purvi...

Purvi turned around n was confused n shocked...

Purvi:Baby...Kiya hogaya hei tumein...I mean tumnei mujhe Don't U Dare kiu kahaa...I didn't EXPECT THIS frm u Kevin...I mean tum apni wife ko hi Don't U Dare bool rahei ho...Ya tak ki mein nei kuch kiya hi nahi or tum...(But She Stop's)...Shame on u Kevin...Tumnei...Tumnei meri...Apni wife ki hi sab kei saam nei insult ki...Hah!

N she went to the other shop...

Daya:Arei yei tunei kiya kiyaa Kevin!?

Kevin:Kiya matlab kiya kiyaa?

Tarika:Kevin...Purvi tumsei nahi shopkeeper sei baath karrahi ti...Shopkeeper pei manner's nahi ti isiliyei usnei ese kahaa shopkeeper ko...Tumsei wo baath nahi karrahi ti...Tumnei uska ese hi MOOD karaab karliya hei...Sirf uska hi nahi...Hamsab ka...Ab ham sab ko mood kei bager shopping KARNI HOGI!

Kevin:Relly?Yei mein nei kiya kar diya...Mein hamesha Purvi ko kiu galat samaj ta huun...Yaar...

Kevin turned to the shopkeeper...

Kevin:Mil gahi shaanti...Teri to...Mein tujhe baath mein deek luunga...Aya bara...Hah!

N he ran beside Purvi...

Kevin:Purvi!

Purvi turned n said...

Purvi:Ab kiya hei...Hoor bi kuch rei gaya ta daant nei kiliyei...Bolo...Hoor bolo...Jitna daant na hei daant lo...Jitna maar na hei maar lo...Ji luungi mein esi zindagi...Lekin juuta inzaam...Kabi nahi...Kevin mein tumsei pyaar karti huun...Mein tumharei liyei kuch bi kar sakti huun...Ya tak ki apni jaan bi...(But Kevin hug's her tightly)...(Cryingly)

Kevin:Nahi Purvi!Esa phir kabi mat bool na...I'm srry...Mein nei galat samaj liya ta...I tought ki tum mujh sei baath karrahi ti or...I'm so srry Purvi...4 give me...Or slap me...I Love U!

Purvi:I Love U 2!

N thn ltr at the house at night...

Jigar n Seher enter the house n saw the light was off...Thn suddenly the light went on n wht a SURPRISE...The house was full of baloon's...Happy Bdy jigar n Seher n e.c.t n lot's of gift's too...

All:Happy Bdy Jigar n Seher...

Both wer shocked n tightly hugged their parent's...

Jigar:Thx so much Mom Dad!

Seher:Relly thx!

Kevi:Haha WC!

Jigar n Seher:Thx to all of u...We all LOVE U all!

Thy collected lot's of gift's n tht also cut the cake it was so much FUN!

Purvi:N 1 mor LAST gift for both of u!

Kevin:It's London Trip to visit the Royal Family!

Both wer relly shocked n hugged thm tightly...

Jigar:Tht's awesome Mom Dad...We finally r gonna receive our dream...Visiting the ROYAL FAMILY!

Seher:Ya thx so much...

Purvi:Aaj hi tum dono leave kar logei London kiliyei...Or hamnei tum dono kiliyei samaan pack kar liya hei...Jaldi sei sab ko hug karo or chalei jau...Driver ready hei...Agar ham gahei tum dono kei saath Airport to hamein duki sei wapas ana pareiga...Oe ham nahi jaa sak tei hein...Work bi hei...Tum dono 1 month kiliyei jaa rahei hona...Ham nxt week tum dono kei paas aingei...Or saath wapas aingei...N tht's OUR PROMIS!

Seher n Jigar:Thx so much Mom Dad!

Seher went near Kevin n Jigar went near Purvi...

Seher:Dad...I Love U!

Jigar:Mom...I Love U!

Seher:I'll miss u Soooooooooooooooo MUCH!

Jigar:I'll miss u Soooooooooooooooo MUCH!

Kevi:Me 2!

Thn Kevin went near Jigar n Purvi went near Seher...

Kevin:Beta...I'm srry for evrything...Bt the truth is i Relly Love U soooooooooooooooo MUCH!

Purvi:Beta...I'm relly srry for evrything...Bar mein tumsei sqch mein bohot ziyada pyaar karti huun...

Jigar n Seher:I also Love U!

N thy both hugged thm tightly with tear's...

Purvi:Ab jau...Driver wait karraha hei...Or hamein buul jana bas Royal Family kei barein mein sooch na...Or jab udar pohoon chei...Tab hamein yaar karna or call to must bi ham sab ko karna...

Both:Ok Mom!Bye all of U!

All:Bye!(Tearly)

Thy wave their hand's n went...Purvi quickly hugged Kevin tightly...With lot's of tear's...

Kevin:Purvi!Tum kiu rorahi ho?Huh!?Tum Jigar or Seher ko in dino mein buul jau...Or jab dono call karingei...Tab ham dono kei paas jaingei na...To is mein ronei wali kohoon si bari baath hei?Huh!?Chalo chup ho jau...

She separated n swept hr tear's...All smiled...

* * *

**The End...**

* * *

**So guy's...I know a short stry with little romance...Bt u know...Srry...Btw...I'm going to write a new stry named Ab Sirf Ham!...But i'll only write the stry if i get...20 rviw's...Till thn...**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


End file.
